Believe Me
by Serenity McNichols
Summary: AU. After finding out she was never wanted, Danielle GrangerDe Winter is sent to live with her cousin and her grandfather. Its been two long years since she's seen her friends and now things might take a different turn. RayOC


_Liberty, Nebraska_

_December 12, 2007_

_She stood there; back ramrod straight a product of her catholic schooling, dressed in black slacks and black sweater. Her chestnut hair pulled back into a tight bun at the nape of her neck. Too many were there to offer their condolences on the death of her mother and the only ones she truly wanted there weren't invited. They didn't even know._

_Her dark eyes stayed locked on the man she had grown up calling father. It was almost as bad to be in the same room with him as it was to pretend to care for the woman she'd called mother. Their family had been nothing more than a sham for the sake of reputation._

_If she had to murmur another, "she'll be missed," or hear another "I'm so sorry about your mother," she'd throw up all over the antique Oriental rug her mother had picked up three years previous. Instead she thought back to happier times as people passed her with eyes full of pity and sympathy. _

_The minute the last person left she began the slow process of setting everything in its right place. Her father, Anthony De Winter, cleared his throat and she chose to ignore him. Her hands gathering trash swiftly and efficiently she moved about the room._

"_Are you going to even speak to me?" Anthony asked his daughter quietly._

_She straightened and stared at him. "Apparently so as I have to answer such an absurd question. I don't see why we couldn't invite them, she was Grandpa's daughter."_

"_She didn't want them here," he gave her a cold smile; "you however will be able to tell them exactly what happened."_

_Some of the trash she held in her hands fell to the floor, "How you told me I wasn't allowed to speak to them anymore."_

"_That was your mother's doing. As of tomorrow I'm washing my hands of you. Your plane leaves at 9:00 in the morning. Pack only what you absolutely need."  
_

_She threw the trash on the floor and stalked over to him. His eyes were blue, a cold blue that had no problems delivering the worst news, and in fact there were times she swore he got off on it. "Where do you plan on me staying?"_

_He walked to the antique desk that was situated in the corner of the room and withdrew a stack of papers. "These already bear my signature giving your grandfather custody of you. You'll take them with you, have him sign them and send them back to me."_

"_Did you ever once love me? Did either of you?" She desperately needed to know for once in her life, if even at one point she was put first._

"_How can anyone love a failure?" As he spoke his eyes remained unwavering and cold._

Danielle Granger-De Winter jolted awake, the dream from the night before fading, as the cab pulled to a stop. Her dark eyes locked on the house just outside the window as snow swirled around it. It looked the same as it had two years before. It was a white three-story home with light blue painted shutters, in all realities it was the only place she'd ever felt at home in. Two years, she thought numbly, it had been two years since she'd spoken to the only family she'd ever loved.

"Twenty dollars," the taxi driver said over his shoulder.

She pulled the money from her backpack and paid him. Slipping the backpack over the shoulder she climbed out of the car. It sped away seconds after the door slammed behind her. Walking carefully up the slippery walkway she suddenly wished there was someone there she could throw snowballs at; she'd missed snow in California.

No one was home she knew, Grandpa would be at the dojo and her cousin would be at school. Her heart clenched as she found the spare key and stepped into the house. When it shut behind her she was shocked to see nothing had changed. The floor was still dark mahogany and the walls the same moss green. As she moved toward the stairs and her room in the attic, for the first time in two years she felt at home.

* * *

Tyson Granger groaned at the thought of homework that weighted down his backpack and that he had to complete over the weekend. It could just wait until the next day. "You guys coming over for movie night?"

"What's your grandpa making?" Tyson's best friend, Max Tate, asked.

"Not sure. I heard something about pizza and candy." He responded.

"Count me in," Max complied.

"What about homework?" The genius of the group, Kenny, asked.

"We can do it tomorrow. Come on Kenny today was the last day of the week, just relax a bit." Tyson answered and groaned again at the soft snow coming down. He seriously didn't want to walk home in it. "So Ray when are you getting your car back?"

"Two weeks. That old lady did a number on it. We might as well try braving it outside now; besides the sooner we get to your house the sooner you get food."

Kenny threw his hands up in the air. He knew he'd lost because not even the quietest of the group, Kai Hiwatari would help him make them see reason.

"Kai, explain to us why you don't have a car yet. Obviously your grandfather can afford one," Tyson went on as he waved at a group of girls.

Kai shot his most annoying friend a glare, "I want to pay for it myself."

Max nodded in understanding, "What movies are we watching tonight?"

"Not sure. It was grandpa's turn to pick them out, probably some really corny action ones."

"I think it's safe to say that we're all coming over as usual."

* * *

Ray wiped his feet on the mat outside Tyson's house, a habit he'd picked up years ago. When he stepped in the house he heard Max complaining to Tyson about cookies, he heard the door shut behind Kai. He took a deep breath as he shrugged out of his coat. Oranges, he thought dimly, he smelled oranges.

"I'm telling you Grandpa doesn't bake. It has to be a thief that's using the kitchen." Tyson said again as he stalked toward the kitchen. The tone of his voice changed when he said, "No way. Hey guys come take a look at this."

They all crowded behind him and stared. She stood with her back to them, earphones plugged into her ears, hips moving to what ever she was listening to. Her dark hair pulled back in a clip. Cookies sat on the dark wood table behind her, her laptop beside it.

With a quick spout of laughter Max ran forward and threw his arms around her waist. Flour spilled everywhere and egg flew by Ray's head. He spun her around and leaned down to kiss her cheek before passing her to Tyson, who promptly repeated Max's actions.

"Let me go you idiots!" She screeched as Tyson handed her off to Kenny who handed her off to Kai, he just kind of cocked an eyebrow at her, before handing her off to Ray, who stared at her a minute before pulling her into a hug.

She heaved a sigh after the welcoming was done and shook her head. Looking up at the smiling faces she wiped flour off her black shirt.

"So what's with the cookies, Danni?" Tyson asked as he picked up a chocolate chip cookie and took a bite out of it.

She thought for a moment, "Ah, bribery? Is it working?"

"A bribe, for what?" Max asked eating his third sugar cookie.

"Well see, I have papers in my bags upstairs that if grandpa signs, says I can stay here until you two kick me out," she rambled pushing impatiently at flyaway hair.

"What after two years of grandpa begging for you to stay with us your Mom and Dad are finally going to let it happen?" Tyson said excitedly.

"As long as Grandpa signs the paperwork and it gets sent back to them," she couldn't bring herself to tell him that her mother was dead, not now when they were so happy. "Hot chocolate?"

She studied them while they answered. It was always so easy being around them, Max and Tyson with their endless energy, Kenny who always sprouted off statistics, Kai with a good listening ear and an attitude, and finally Ray with kind amber eyes and easy smile. All of it so comforting and familiar.

They were all a year older than her but had always treated her equally. So many times she had gotten hurt roughhousing, during her summer stays, when she was younger. It amazed her she turned out as lady like as she did, and that wasn't saying a whole lot.

"Are any of you playing sports this year?" Danni asked turning to retrieve the ingredients from the cupboards and refrigerator.

"Maxi is playing basketball and Ray and I are going to play baseball. We've done it the last two years. We like it well enough."

"And Mr. Sunshine is the cheerleader?" she asked thoughtfully, never noticing Ray slip up and stand beside her.

"Pretty much. Hey Danni are you make dinner?" Tyson asked shoving another cookie in his mouth.

"Yes and let me guess is the KC Royals your favorite team still? Dude you need to pick a new one. I mean you live in Michigan for crying out loud, be a Tigers' fan like Max."

That one statement blew an all out shouting match between Max and Tyson about which team was better and why.

"You've lost weight," Ray said quietly pouring the chocolate mix into the warm milk.

"Had to eventually. How's your mom?" she asked trading cups.

"Fine. She'll be excited to know you're back." He wanted to ask, but found that he couldn't. He wanted to know what happened two years previous, one day she was there the next she was gone. Instead he just continued, "We all are."

"Thanks," she smiled and even he could see it didn't quite reach her dark eyes. "Let's see how the year's gonna go kay and who knows maybe I'll try out for baseball with you guys."

She took a couple mugs in her hand and strode to the table with them. She tapped a few keys on her laptop and then slapped Tyson and Max's hands away from the cookies, "No more. You two already have too much energy. Don't you have homework?"

"Uh no," Tyson lied.

"Actually," Kenny began, "we do have history homework."

"Then do it." She said, rolling her eyes. It was going to be interesting being home again; she had no doubt about it.

Yet as she sat at the table, sipping her hot chocolate, all but giving the boys in front of her the answers, she found her gaze always straying to Ray. Stomach clenching she forced her mind away from thoughts she didn't need at the present and instead thought of how much happier her life was going to be now.

* * *

A/N: Good or not? Please read and review. 


End file.
